1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter, and more particularly, to an EMI filter that is capable of freely controlling a cutoff frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication and information apparatuses, automatic apparatuses, and the like include various kinds of electric/electronic circuits. Except for desired functions, when the electric/electronic circuits are installed adjacent to each other, the circuits electrically or electromagnetically interact with each other and undesirably affect each other. The undesirable effect is called Electromagnetic Interference (hereinafter, referred to as “EMI”). Moreover, as the circuits get closer to each other, the interference becomes more serious. Therefore, as the degree of integration of electric/electronic circuits becomes higher, an influence of EMI becomes more serious.
In general, an EMI filter that is implemented in an element device to reduce the EMI includes a resistor and a capacitor, or an inductor and a capacitor. Further, a cutoff frequency (Fc), which is a characteristic value of the EMI filter, is determined according to the resistance, the inductance, and the capacitance. Therefore, in order to manufacture an EMI filter which satisfies a requirement for specific cutoff frequency, circuits are formed by selecting discrete elements having appropriate resistance, inductance and capacitance respectively.
However, in order to satisfy various cutoff frequency characteristics, the resistance, the inductance, and the capacitance need to be controlled according to the individual requirements. And the filters have to be manufactured separately according to the predetermined cutoff frequency characteristics. As such, manufacturing costs are increased, since the filters need to be separately manufactured according to the required frequency characteristics.